Wow, I can get sexual Too
by rAiNyDaYs673
Summary: This is just a random story between Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome and Say Anything's song wow I can get Sexual too please R&R!


Ok so yeah I haven't posted a story in a while but this one was actually really random….my friends and I became obsessed with this song and I tried my best to make a story for it….enjoy!!! This is all in Inuyasha's perspective. And review: )

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha or Say Anything's Song "I can be sexual too." But its a funny song!

* * *

**'Wow, I can be sexual too'**

_If i die and go to hell real soon  
it will appear to me as... this room  
if for enternity i lay in bed  
in my boxers half stoned with the pillow under my head_

So there I was just bein' lazy on my bed thinking of what to do, which isn't really working cause I'm too stoned to even realize why I'm sitting here. So, oh yeah, there I was just bein' lazy…..wait I already said that. So why did I smoke? Oh yeah my girlfriend Kikyo told me how we were gonna spend the rest of our lives with each other, even go to hell together. Since I'm a half-demon I guess she assumes I'm gonna go to hell with her. I rather just sit here in my boxers, stoned, and half dead.

_i'd be chatting on the interweb  
maggots pray upon the living dead  
i had no interest in the things she said  
on the phone every day  
i'll permanently hit the hay_

So I finally got up and decided to go on my AIM and of course Kikyo was on, and she IMed me so fast that my slow computer froze, I'm gonna beat this thing one day. She was the only one talking and since she wasn't getting much of a response outta me she called me. She was talking about something that Naraku did to Kagura and….something like that. I'd still rather be on my bed, preferably sleeping.

So I got bored and I called Kagome, wait…did I even say bye to Kikyo? Oh well. So I called Kagome and I turned on my stereo cause she said she wanted me to listen to this mix CD and some song came on but I wasn't really paying attention until the chorus came on….

_i called her on the phone and she touched herself  
she touched herself  
she touched herself_

_i called her on the phone  
and she touched herself  
i laughed myself to sleep_

Ok….weird. Wait? Is that Kagome moaning?!?! Oh, she said that she was just eating some good ice cream….saying how its creamy, sweet, delicious, and how it melts in her mouth. She told me how she loves how it just travels down her throat, I can only imagine what it would be like if she got down and….and….ok this is starting to sound wrong.

_at this rate  
i'll be heading for electric chairs  
i'm only human with my cross to bear_

Haha. I like these lyrics, with the way my thoughts were going I'd be six feet under.

_when she described her underwear  
i forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old shul_

Ok I have no idea what a rabbi is…probably some American thing or whatever.

Oh, Kagome said a rabbi is some jewish person. So why are they talking about crosses and then rabbis, aren't they two different religions? So this a weird song talking about rabbis, crosses, touching….and holy crap Kagome just told me she was wearing a red lace thong.

Ok I'm definitely stoned.

_you're too young to be this empty girl  
i'll prepare you for a sick dark world  
i know that you'll be my downfall_

Psh I'm always gonna protect Kagome from the sick assholes out there. I swear one day I'm gonna die over this girl cause of some of the dumb decisions she makes, like with Kouga and them going out and I can't even think of them doing the nasty. Ok, blood pressure rising, gotta calm down.

_but i call and i call and i call_

I feel a deeper feeling with Kagome though, like why would I hang up with my _GIRLFRIEND _to talk to one of my best friends? I mean yeah she's my best friend, but hello girlfriend is most important…right?

_i called her on the phone and she touched herself  
she touched herself  
she touched herself _

i called her on the phone  
and she touched herself  
i laughed myself to sleep

i don't know what i want  
i don't know what i want  
i don't know what i want  
i don't know what i want  
i don't know what i want  
i don't know what i want  
i don't know what i want  
i don't know what i want

Jeeze can ya say the chorus anymore, god. I bet this conversation would be a lot more interesting though if Kagome were touching herself….I mean eating….ice cream? Crap I hate thinking about this stuff when I'm stoned cause now I'm thinking maybe I like Kagome….no Kikyo…..no Kagome…..Kikyo? Crap I dunno who I want!

_i called her on the phone and she touched herself  
she touched herself  
she touched herself _

i called her on the phone  
and she touched herself  
i laughed myself to sleep

woah!  
i called her on the phone and she touched herself  
she touched herself she touched herself  
she touched herself

i called her on the phone  
and she touched herself  
i laughed myself to sleep

Ok nevermind they can say the chorus more! I gotta save Kagome from guys like them! Ok so I like Kagome, even though I'm going out with Kikyo. There's nothing wrong with that right? Maybe we can do a three…ok definetly don't wanna end up being six feet under, better stop thinking.

I gotta stop smoking.

* * *

So yeah that was really random like I said. It's just a drabble I guess flames are welcome. If you read my other stories you would understand why it's like the way it is. Yeah and Inuyasha was a pot head but it wouldn't have worked if he wasn't right? It wouldn't be as funny if you asked me. Obviously I don't like Kikyo, I mean shes ok in the aspect that she's a strong miko...ok not going to get into this, I'll confuse myself. So I'm going to be posting an actual story soon instead of all these one-shots so be on the lookout!! Also press the little purple button down there please!!

Ja!


End file.
